cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune/Story
Story The West : Rune appears in the story Yin-Yang tells. He is one of the wolves in Apollo's band that plots against King Kahleel. It is said that he turns against Apollo and kills him, then Kahleel and Vadar. However, he's not accepted by the wolves of the Kingdom because Balder is still alive. Rune journeys to the east and kills Balder, Mink, and three of their pups. Coming Togethers : Although he is not seen, Marra mentions that she was sent to The Pack of Night by King Rune. Things Best Left Forgotten : Rune appears with Apollo preparing to speak with King Kahleel. He begins to speak with Mink and Balder, claiming to do no harm. Mink warns Kahleel that Rune can't be trusted. Despite their warnings, Kahleel refuses to judge him by his past, excusing himself. Rune leaves with Kahleel and Apollo to speak in private. : While Lupis is trying to catch a butterfly, Rune shows up in the east threatening Balder. He explains how during the meeting, Apollo, Kahleel, and Vadar "died" - obviously, they did not die, but were killed by Rune. He then whispers that Balder is the only thing between him and becoming king. Balder attempts to murder Rune, but the former's followers appear, and Balder realizes he's in trouble. After this, Rune slaughters Balder and Tia, Balder and Mink's daughter. He moves on to Mink and offers her to become his queen, but Mink refuses. Rune calls her a fool and attacks her, then leaves suspecting she's dead. He talks with one of his rogues about murdering Erol and Aurora, Balder's other pups. : Rune chases after Erol and Lupis for two entire months, and eventually finds them. He brutally kills Erol, leaving his dead body out in the open. He and his pack do not see Lupis, nor do they know of his existence. Lupis runs from Rune, and he is not seen after this. Back to Haunt : At the very end of this episode, after the credits, Rune is seen sleeping in his den. Kia runs into the den and tells Rune that she has news. Rune says that it can wait, but Kia persists and tells him that they somehow missed a son of Balder when they killed his family. Fall From Grace, Rise to Power : Rune is first seen confronting Kia who discovered one of Balder's sons, Lupis, is still alive. Rune then asks her if Lupis resembles Balder at all but Kia replies that he only resembles Mink with his dark grey fur. He then has a flashback when he was a young pup during a teaching lesson by one of his pack-mates Doran. Doran is first telling them that Vadar took control of other packs and banished the 'Brother in flight' traditions. She then scolds Mink for asking too many questions and not paying any attention in lessons. Later Rune comforts Mink and tells them that the Tailchasers do not have 'Brothers in Flight' because there were many disputes over the different Brother in Flight traditions throughout the kingdom. He then tells Mink that one day his father will take control of the Western kingdom and make him second-in-command. Mink then jokes that she will become princess and order Doran to stick her head in a bees nest. : Three years later, fully grown Rune and Mink kill two Kingdom wolves hunting on their territory. They soon spot Balder with a rabbit and Mink attempts to steal his prey. But Balder acts friendly to Mink and invites her to come to the kingdom for a short visit. This angers Rune and he forces Balder off their territory. : Mink is upset by Rune's behavior and states that they could have visited the kingdom and agree to keep them off their land, but Rune says that they might kill or steal her. Mink tells him that maybe they're different than they thought. Rune then starts to tell her what his father Alpha Terok told him about the Kingdom wolves, but this only angers Mink more and she shouts that he should stop worshipping his father like a pup and grow up. : Five months later, Rune and his father have taken a patrol and caught some Kingdom wolves with a large kill. Rune attacks, but is stopped by Mink which ends up with one of the Kingdom wolves fatally wounding Terok and stealing his brother in flight feather. Rune is furious with Mink and says that it's her fault that his father died. Mink is upset and agrees with Balder to live with him in the Kingdom of the West. Rune sees this and begs Mink to stay and that he doesn't want to lose his mate as well as his father. Mink tells him that she is not his mate and even if she wanted to be she couldn't because she is pregnant with Balder's pups. Rune attacks Balder and fights but ends up with Balder ripping his eye and leaving him unconscious in the snow. Rune then tells his packmates that Mink ran off with a wolf called Balder who he then finds out is the son of Vadar. Rune then decides that it is time to take control of the Kingdom wolves. Five months later he is seen with Balder's youngest brother Apollo and swearing on his father's life that he will help Apollo become king by killing Kahleel. The flashback ends with Rune adding Apollo's head to the row of wolf heads. The heads show the faces of Vadar, Kahleel, Apollo, Balder, Mink, Erol, Tia and Aurora. : After the flashback Rune tells Kia that they are going to the Pack of Night to find Lupis and that they are going there alone. After the credits Rune has dream showing Mink's dead body, he wakes and appears very depressed and is maybe regretting that he killed Mink because he loved her. Romance Is Boring : He is seen at the end of the episode in Fang's den. Family First : In this episode, Rune is seen talking to Fang. Kia and Bone fight so that Rune can talk to Fang without being disrupted. He calls him "Mad Alpha" and Fang refers to him as "Mad Eyed King". Rune accuses Fang of killing Alari. Rune then, after an exchange with Fang tells him he wants Lupis. Fang refuses, but Rune says that he will kill him and Bone if they don't give Lupis to him. Fang then agrees and he is last seen leaving the den with Kia to go find Marra. Who's Your Daddy? : Rune appears at the very beginning of this episode on his journey back tot he kingdom, along with Marra, Kia and Lupis. As they stop for the night, he orders Kia to fetch rabbits and Marra, to make sure Lupis doesn't get away. Afterwards, he thanks Kia for the rabbits and compliments her. Before they get to continue their journey, Lupis challenges Rune to a duel. As the fight starts, Lupis tries to tackle Rune but he easily avoids the attack. Rune tries the same thing Lupis did, but now, it's his turn to avoid the attack. Lupis was on top of Rune, all set to end it there and kill the wolf, but he claims he is unable to kill another wolf, not even Rune. He then take this chance to dominate Lupis and tells him that what he just did was pure stupidity. Rune then backs up and Lupis asks him why he did not already kill him because of being the last son of Balder. The last shot of Rune seen in this episode is him asking Lupis if he is certain of being Balder's son. : At the very end, there is a flashback where Rune's father, Terok, explains to him how hunting correlates to life as a wolf. Rune listens nonchalantly as his father says that for prey, they hunt and that, if one does not hunt, they are being hunted, and a wolf sets how that goes. Rune thinks it is a good thing because he is so vicious, and Terok agrees as Rune eagerly bites into a carcass. The scene then molds to an adult Rune in the same position, just biting Balder's neck instead of meat. References Category:History Pages